Play Date
by Fyras14
Summary: "You lose...prepare to be eaten, children." Fire Emblem Fates. Spoilers. Short and Sweet.


**This story contains spoilers for Fire Emblem Fates...and yeah. Don't read if you don't want to be spoiled...its not much but just in case.**

 **This is completely random...**

 **Seeing as they brought the kids back in Fates I thought...hey, why not get the kids you can get in both paths play a game of hide-and-seek with a dragon?**

 **The kids are rather young, probably 10 to 7 years old...**

 **...I really don't know what I was thinking.**

 **...eh...enjoy?**

* * *

 **Play Date**

They were getting closer to the creature's lair; they could feel it.

Kanna held the back of Shigure's shirt, while the latter held unto his wooden lance nervously. Deere looked bored behind the two, and Midoriko was helping Sophie up for the second time that day...probably more, but no one was counting.

"…we should turn back…we'll never find her," Deere said, glancing left and right.

"But we saw her flying this way!" Sophie cried, looking excited. "We have to find her!"

"Gah…too much work…"

"Then we should have left Deere behind," the green haired girl replied, giving him a gentle slap on the shoulder.

"I just think it's too much work…"

"Odd…considering you weren't complaining when Master Joker was kicking you out of the palace to _play_ ," the girl told him, causing the remaining three to laugh.

"…Dad's old and cranky…" Deere told her, looking annoyed. "He's always finding reasons to kick me out of the house..."

"But you didn't complain."

"…Mom was there…of course I wasn't going to…"

"Liar…"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

They were lost.

They couldn't see the castle in the distance anymore…and most importantly they couldn't see _her_.

They were lost and at the creature's mercy…Kanna was close to tears, Sophie and Deere were getting nervous, and Shigure and Midoriko were trying not to lose their heads.

They had never wandered this far from the palace before…especially not through the dense forests…but Sophie had seen the creature going this way and so they followed. Now they were lost and afraid…and Kanna was already crying.

"Kanna don't cry! Big sister Sophie is here!"

"Waaah! Mama! Where are you!? Where is she, Sophie!? I wanna go home! I wanna go home!"

"Oh Kanna, please don't cry!" Midoriko cried, looking close to tears as well. She wanted to go home and hug her Papa and Mama, too! Why did they agree to play this game!?

The creature was faster and stronger…bigger too! And now they were lost…

…what if other creatures were around?

Papa wouldn't hear them scream…Mama wouldn't be able to mend their bruises and cuts…Ah!

"Everyone, please calm down!" Shigure cried; a small trail of tears on his eyes. He was nervous but he was trying his best to remain calm. "Let's just turn back the way we came…we should see the palace again, right?"

"Sounds like a good idea to get lost again…" Deere said; he was scared but he wasn't hysterical yet. What's to say they were going the right way? They had been turning about and crying that it was hard to tell which way they came from in the first place.

…but he wanted to go home and Shigure's idea was the best they had.

"Let's go, then," the blue haired boy said, grabbing young Kanna's hand with Sophie grabbing the other as they walked in front of Deere and Midoriko.

And they walked.

And walked…

…still nothing.

They were still in the dense forest…they were still lost.

…the crying was louder now…with Deere and Midoriko joining the younger boy. Sophie and Shigure just sobbed silently.

They were just going to play a game of hide-and-seek!

They were just going to find _her_ , call it a day and play another game later…so why did they—

—they heard movement from somewhere behind them. The group froze…the tears stopped. Everyone held their breath. The trees moved left and right, frantic as if a great wind had begun around them. Shigure and Deere stood in front of the group, holding their ground, pushing the girls and Kanna behind them.

If the beasts were coming they were going through them first.

The trees stopped moving…everything was silent.

No one moved.

Deere gulped nervously as he glanced at Shigure; the blue haired boy had his lance in front of him, ready to defend them from the beasts beyond the dark….no one moved…Kanna tried his best to keep his hiccups under control as he held Sophie's hand…his sister was trying not to cry too…Midoriko just watched and waited…crying silently and holding unto Sophie's arm...

…and then…they heard the familiar voice of _her_ …

" _ **You lose…prepare to be eaten, children…"**_

Kanna cried out as he heard the familiar voice…and the children sighed in relief as a familiar reptilian head appeared from the darkness.

"MAMA!" the boy let go of Sophie's hand as he ran towards the dragon, who revealed herself…her scales glowing in the darkness. The others broke into a run too, as they met up with Kanna, who hugged the dragon's leg with all his might.

They all began speaking at once; they were hungry! They wanted to go back home! They were...

"… _ **children, children…"**_ the dragon spoke, gently butting heads with Kanna and Sophie. _**"…calm yourselves…you really think you'll get lost with me around?"**_

The kids didn't answer…but it wasn't like Kamui was going to tell them she practically tore through half of the forest looking for them, either.

If Aqua asked...well...Kamui could just say it was a forest fire or something. The dancer would probably have her head if she found out she had lost the children while playing hide-and-seek.


End file.
